Frozen Hearts
by yasdnilgoth
Summary: Griselda and her daughter Eira, blessed with ice powers were flushed to the world of JTHM. The question is how and who is behind this? On their journey they meet all the characters and the infamous homicidal maniac, Johnny or Nny! Nny and Griselda must work their difference or in this case their sanity aside to help them return home and save Eira from an evil entity.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_Hey guys! Ever since watching Invader Zim, I got into JTHM too and all I can is bad ass! I have been reading fanfics for JTHM and I found a few I liked and decided to give it a shot at writing for this great comic. I will do all my best to keep all JTHM characters in character and not too OCC. So this fanfic is about Griselda and her daughter Eira, blessed with ice powers being flushed to the world of JTHM. The question is how and who is behind this? On their journey they meet all the characters and the infamous homicidal maniac, Johnny or Nny! Nny and Griselda must work their difference or in this case their sanity aside to help them return home. May be romance in later chapters though not right now. Hope you all like this fanfic! JTHM belongs to Jhonen Vasquez, all OCs belong to me. Also, have any advice, suggestion, slushies to share, pm me so I may improve. On with the kill or show or…whatever! Lol!_

**Motel 11:40 p.m.**

Griselda Berenice… was running quickly to the room she and her daughter were staying. Holding two bags full of food and trying to adjust her glasses that were nearly slipping off her nose. There was no food and her daughter, Eira Berenice, was complaining of starving and getting a tummy ache. So she left quickly to the nearest liquor store to buy at least snacks and microwave noodles for dinner. She couldn't blame her, Eira was only six and she needed the nutrition necessary for her growth. But there was more to her daughter. It was the secret Griselda needed to conceal from the world and from…the witch. The witch was a code between her and Eira when they talked about Griselda's mother in law, Lady Catherine Berenice.

Griselda never got along with the woman, if one looked at them, they were different as day and night. Griselda was an orphan born of the lowest of the ghetto. Lady Catherine however, was born with a silver spoon on her mouth on a comfy cushion bed. However, the difference in society didn't stop lady Catherine's son, Albert Berenice, to meet and love Griselda. As Griselda was adjusting her glasses and was opening the door, she smiled to herself and remembered the day she and her late husband first meet at age 15. Then, Griselda was expecting Eira. Catherine tried to prevent Albert to be even be involve with Griselda but he stood by her side and both raised their lovely daughter. Albert's father gave his full support and helped them to finish school and raise Eira at the same time. Soon the good old man dies and things began to get worse between Catherine and Griselda despite Albert's efforts to ease the storm

Griselda shook her memories away and went into the small room. Sitting in front of the old T.V, was Eira, wearing light blue dress and black tights and shoes, playing with her yellow bunny stuffed animal whom she named, Frenchy. Eira turned to face her mother, her icy blue eyes staring into Griselda's brown eyes.

"Mommy!" she cried as she ran to hug her mother.

""Hey sweetie! I told I came back," responded Griselda with a wink.

"What did you bring?" Eira asked as she began looking through the bag.

"Well, I brought noodles, donuts, a soda and…." Griselda continued as she got all the food from the bags. The two happily settled and began their small dinner. As they ate Griselda looked at her daughter. She barely inherited her looks. Eira was a child with platinum hair and at the moment were in pigtail braids. Eira's skin was pale white as snow and icy blue eyes. Her eyes were inherited by Albert but her nature came from Griselda, sweet but feisty. Albert chose the name Eira because it means snow in Welsh. Griselda was nowhere near look alike. She had light brown skin and straight short dark brown hair. Her height was 5'4 feet and weighted 118 pounds. Gris was wearing a green sleeved blouse and black skinny jeans with leather black boots. Despite mother and daughter not sharing looks, both hare a headstrong personality.

Perhaps Eira's odd appearance had something to do with the gift.

"Oh boy," sighed Gris with irritation, "I forgot to bring ice for drinks."

"Let me mom! I can make some ice!" Eira walked forward and held her hands up, cupping them together. Closing her eyes, Gris began to see a pale light blue force forming what seem to be the shape of a snowflake. It floated about a second and disappeared as it was replaced by small cubed ices in her palms. Eira gave a great smug on her great effort as she placed the ice on her mother's cup of cola.

When Eira was only 2 years old, Griselda and albert discovered something that both frightened but joyed about their daughter. Eira was born with ice power. With her hands she could make snow and ice. It took both parents hard work to conceal her powers from anyone and to teach Eira how to control her powers. Since she was still young, she has to limit the use of her powers because when she gets upsets, her powers transform from charming to threatening.

"Mom? Mom!" Gris shook her head and looked at her daughter.

"Wha-what? I'm sorry Eira what did you say?"

Eira giggled, "You know this space out thing isbeing frequent huh mom?"

"Im sorry I was just thinking. Lets clean up and get some sleep."

"Awww, but I cant fall asleep!"

"Why not?" asked Gris smiling as they cleaned up the trash.

""Look! The sky is awake, so I'm awake. So we have to play!"

"That's just the moon sweety and it's time to sleep."

Just as they began to tuck in, police car siren were heard arriving. Gris quickly turned off the light and looked out the window. What she saw made her pale and cold. They found them!

"Quickly Eira! We have to go!"

Eira wasted no time and grabbed Frenchy and her backpack. Gris quickly grabbed her large backpack as well and taking Eira by the hand they raced out of the room and out of the motel by taking the exit out the back.

**Edge of forest, an old well**

Mother and daughter ran with all their might! They can see faint lights of flashlight behind them as the howling of search dogs. Eira cried and fell, she could no longer go on. The forest was just the edge. But Gris didn't want her baby to be exhausted. Perhaps they can hide from the authoraties. But where? There was only ta well and…wait! A well that's it! Gris would have second thoughts and saw the idea was stupid but what choice did they have. Picking up her girl, she ran to the well.

The well was old and dark and the contraption with the bucket still worked. Holding Eira on one hand, Gris hoped and hold onto the rope as she lower herself. The deeper gris and eira went, the darker it became. The stars that were shinning in the sky began to disappear. Soon gris felt water on her feet and stopped. Eira whimpered a bit, holding Frenchy tightly.

"Shhhh, things are going to be okay." Said Gris with reassurance. Eira nodded and muttered to Frenchy of not being afraid. They both heard the police men's voice. The were planning searching in the forest. Then one of them pointed to the well and commanded to check on it. Gris felt a knot on her throat. This is it! They were caught and be Doomed to be separate! What should she do? She hold her daughter deeply waiting for the unevitabble.

Suddenly, she heard a great moan. Gris and Eira looked up with wide eyes, wondering where it was coming from. By the sound of it, it sounded like a dying moose. That's…odd. Before Gris did anything, the water began to swirl. It swirled slower but then faster, and faster. Gris tried to hold on the rope but the water on her hands made it slip and both girls fell into the whirlpool. Both cried and screamed for help but to no avail. Gris never let go of her daughter. Eira never budge from her mother side. Frenchy still dangled from Eira's hand. The group went deeper and deeper of the well as they disappeared in the dark abyss followed by a sound of _Fluuuuussshhhh!_

_Meanwhile..._

Jhonen V. was at his space station above Earth. He was reading the pile of fan letters that were either shitty(figuratively and literally) or completely repulsive that you just want to skill yourself. With a great sigh, he crumbled the letter with one hand and smooth out his red short head. Damned those fans, thought Jhonen V. Burning the paper with a palm of his hand(he has fire explody powers ooohhh!) They don't know how to read his creations. He looked out his window as he saw the Earth he was dominating without anyone noticing. Suddenly, jhonen tensed up as he felt that someone was watching him. His glasses flashed instantly, something wasn't right.

"I feel a disturbace in the force," he whispered as he began to stand up from his chair. Then he felt a big blow on the back of his head as he fell on the table unconscious. His head began to bleed. A dark small figure giggled delightfully as it threw away a bloody pipe.

"Excellent" it said in a wheezy voice. "Now I will take over from here Jhonen boy. Hehehe." The creature moved the body into a dark broom closet and locked it. The thing happily skipped gayly to the room.

"Computer! Bring me the copies of those damned comics!"

A metallic hand reached down as it handed various comics. The creature took it and looked at them. JTHM, Squee, and Sickness, all of them were gruesome but amazing but the thing knew he can continue the story with a new materials that were flushing their way right now. It had a plan to gain power and it would need help from the others that were destroyed by these pathetic characters. Grabbing a piece of paper, the creature began a new comic. A comic that will earn the creature it's rightful place in this shitty, horrendous and despicable world full of stupid humans, aliens and weenies!

"Let the show BEGIN!BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

_So guys did you like the intro? Yep, Jhonen V. made a cameo but is in a bad predicament and wont show up until later chapters. What will become of Gris, Eira and Frenchy? Well, all will be answered in chapter 2! I based Eira on Elsa from Frozen but the difference is that she is a mix of Elsa and Anna. Please pm and give me your opinions and advice to write this fanfic. I am reading of rather watching the comics on Youtube so I know how to write the characters from the comics. Thanks for reading! Until then, later! (Walks away slurping a Cherry Fiz Wiz)_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Hey guys I'm back with another chapter! I see no reviews yet but who cares! I already have a follower and will continue it! Jhonen Vasquez owns all JTHM, Squee and Sickness characters, I only own my Ocs. Enjoy the continuation of Frozen Hearts chapter 2!_

_Darkness…Abyss_

Gris felt herself floating in total darkness. She couldn't feel her muscles and she couldn't feel her daughter in her arms anymore. Hard as she tried to move, her body didn't obey her Where are we? Is this how death feels like? Where's my daughter? With these questions in her thoughts, Gris began to panic and tried to open her eyes but couldn't. They felt heavy and somehow, sticky…Eeewww! Suddenly she felt herself falling down! She didn't know where she will fall but it felt like a rollercoaster going down from a very high hill track. Gris felt herself scream until…

_Hospital…Year?_

Gris shot up and gasped for air. Sweat streaming down from her head. She looked around frightened and realized she was at a hospital room.

"SHE LIVES!"

Gris turned her head around and found two young women standing up from their seats at a corner of the room. One was a African American woman with green eyes wearing a black trenchcoat, green sleeveless shirt that went only half her belly and black pants and shoes. She was holding what appeared to be a squeaky skeleton toy. _Squeak! Squeak!Squeak! _The woman kept squeaking the toy with delight. The other girl next to her had purple pigtail hair with green eyes and a beauty mark under her right eye. She was wearing a black and purple outfit similar to her friend but had black boots and wore silver cross earrings. The girl with the purple hair spoke first.

"Thank God you are awake! I thought you would be in a coma forever." She said with a smile. The girl walked over and gave Gris her glasses. Gris placed them on and blinked at the the two young ladies.

"Huh? Wh-where am I? What happened?" Gris asked them and yelped a bit when the other girl began to shove the toy at her face._ Squeak! Squeak! Squeak! _

"Yaaaaay! You finally woke up! I told Devi here that you would wake up any minute now! Want to talk to Spooky? Hehehe! I told you devi! Now you own me those $50 bucks we-"

"Tenna! First off, we never bet on anything." The purple girl, whose name was Devi after gris heard it from the other girl, whos name happen to be Tenna. "second of all you shou-"

"Yes you did!" cut in Tenna, " I remember it well…."

_Flashback blah blah blah…_

"Tenna do you think she will ever weak up?"

"Sure Devi, She will wake up by I say 3p.m, I have seen the future-"

"Tenna how can you see the future if you are not psychic?"

" I just do devi, it is the work of the unknown. Remember the fat lady from downstairs?"

"Yeah I do but if I remind you, her fat was the source of her power. It even had a will of it's own."

"Weird…but still I know she will wake up at 3p.m"

"I don't think so. Remember what the doctors say. Not even the little girl haven't woken up. When I saw her, it breaks my heart to see her in a helpless state. She is very beautiful and there is something about her that brings my attention. I do know that this girl will not wake up anytime soon."

"How much do you bet?" Tenna asked with a sly smile. Devi just sighed and shook her head. Suddenly, she was aware that she was wearing a beaver suit. Devi raised an eyebrow at herself, Tenna was busy squeaking Spooky.

_Back to present reality..or not…_

All three girls looked at one another. Devi left eye began to twitch.

"Tenna I never made that bet and..why was I wearing a beaver suit?"

"Last time, you flash back me wearing a piggy suit. I showed you! Hehehe!"

Gris giggled a bit but stopped herself. She realized that somehow she saw what both girls were thinking. _Did I just saw a flashback without… What the fuck?!_ Gris went wide eye and saw that there is more to what she was seeing. Her surrounding wasn't like how it was before. It looked too much 2D. Looking down at her hands, Gris saw her hands as if she was drawn. This isn't possible! What has happened to her? Is she going insane? Is this the afterlife? Gris needed answers NOW!

"Um Excuse me?", she caught the attention of both girls. "Can you guys tell me what is going? Where am I? What day and year is this?"

_Later on after a long explicit explanation that I'm too lazy to write, I'll do summary…_

Gris was walking between Tenna and Devi to the room where Eira was kept. Eira apparently woke up and was asking for her mom. Gris couldn't wait to see and hold her tight. Though, she feared that if Eira ever starts to become nervous or frightened, her ice powers will go out of control. She hoped to get to her before this predicament ever happens. As they kept walking through the hallway of the hospital, she thought over what she was told by Devi and Tenna. The things she was told was frightening and incredulous. Perhaps she did went insane.

To start things off is the year, 1997! The date was the same March 1. Somehow, Gris and Eira ended up in a past sort of cartoonish dimension. Last time she checked, they were both in 2014, 17 years in the past. Next, both girls told her they found her and Eira in the city sewers after a terrible water explosion that killed nearly 20 people! Luckily, both were found unharmed just wet and covered with trash.

Gris didn't know if to tell Devi and Tenna about being from another time or dimension. They would probably send her to the crazy house. Gris decided not to say anything. She got herself and her baby into this mess, she will find a way to get out. If there is a way out. The group finally reached the room as they entered it.

"Mommy!"

"Sweety!" Gris and Eira shared a great embraced as Devi and Tenna smiled at the warm scene before them.

"I missed you mommy! I was getting scared that you had left me alone and and the doctors here are scary."

"Oh Eira, you know I will never ever leave you." Eira smiled upon hearing this. Tehn she looked over and saw Devi and Tenna.

"Mom, who are those ladies."

"Oh sweety these young ladies have found us and helped us. This is Devi and Tenna."

"Hi there Eira. I love your name, it's beautiful," said Devi.

"I like your hair Devi. I wished my hair was purple instead of white."

Devi blinked and smile at her. "Well I think your platinum hair suits you with your ice blue eyes." She winked at Eira and Eira blushed a bit. Then, she turned to Tenna and noticed the squeaky toy in her hand.

"Can I see your squeaky toy?"

"Sure! This is Spooky, my best friends/therapist/ happy feet squeaky toy" said Tenna cheerfully handling Spooky to Eira.

"I thought I was your best friend," mumbled Devi, Gris giggled a bit.

"Hello Spooky! I have a friend too," Eira said cheerfully, pulling Frenchy the rabbit from behind her. "Hello I'm frenchy, give me a warm hug!" Eira began to play with Spooky and Frenchy, Tenna joined to squeak Spooky.

"Devi and Gris stood next to each other enjoying the scene for a while.

"So Gris are you new here?"

"Yes and we don't have a place to stay. Let alone a job."

"Well Tenna and I are living in an apartment building recently remodled after a plane crashed in. There is vacancy and I could pull some strings for you and Eira to live in one"

"Really? Thanks! Wow, I'm sorry to hear that though you must have lost everything."

"Not really, nearly everyone got squashed except my place, it was left intact."

"Wow! Your lucky! You got away just in time."

"In a way yes, you see there was this psychic fat lady who could for told the future. Well, it wasn't her really, it was the fat that had the power."

Gris raised an eyebrow at devi. Receiving some kind of cue, devi shrugged at her.

"Yeah you are probably thinking I'm nuts or something but here is the deal. Believe it or not, this world is full of crazy people and ridiculous obstacles that you have to live with it day after day. I know I have." She then looked elsewere as if not wanting to continue. Devi was hiding something. Gris decided not to push more on the subject.

_Three days later…_

Gris and Eira settled in the apartment that was three doors away from Devi. Devi and Tenna manage to pull some string and were able to get a few used furnitures for Gris's home. Now all Gris needed to do was to get a job. But in what? Devi couldn't help her a lot. She was an artist painter. Gris sucked at painting, she could do other things like babysitting. Perhaps, she could find someone who needed a baby sitter. For now, Devi and tenna gave her money to buy clothes for her and Eira. They were both heading out to the city, unaware that more bizzar events are about to unfold.

_Meanwhile…_

The plan had worked! The creature squealed with delight. The package has now arrived in this miserable world. Still, more has to unfold before the plan is placed into action. The Jhonen freak man was still in the broom closet unconsioused. The creature took a comic that was called Squee.

"Well my Toddy friend," wheezed the creature, "Time to shine and join in the party."

Giggling, it grabbed a pencil and began to draw. It's sharp teeth grinned and it's red eyes glowed brightly red. It is getting stronger and soon all will be it's sharped clawed hands.

_**FillerBunny**_

_Filler Bunny was released from a tube. _

"_Oh man, why do they keep resurrecting me? Why can't they let me die in peace."_

_Fillerbunny looked over and saw something horrifying._

"_No! p-ppplease! I'll do anything but not that! What? You want me to do what? Never! I'll never-No please keep it away! Okay okay okay! I'll do it"_

_Fillerbunny stand in front of the reader._

"_I will do a Dookie dance for you until my legs fall off."_

_Fillerbunny danced and danced and a bubble appeared over his head._

"_Please shoot me!"_

_Well another chapter done. Our heroine meet Devi and Terra. Now who will be next? What a stupid question! I just gave it away…oh well. I will try to update another chapter. What do you think so afr how I wrote Tenna, devi and filler bunny? Please review and provide feedback. Thank you for those who are reading my fanfic! Laters!_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Damn another chapter ready! Well, all of JTHM related work belongs to Jhonen Vazques, all Oc's belong to me! Dare to use them and I will burn you to crisp with my eye lazers! Please R and R!_

_City mall…_

Gris and Eira walked hand in hand through the city. The city itself, was a repulsive place. Gris could see many unusual things going on. For one, she saw a woman was walking peacefully when she stepped on dog poo. Then, she screams of agony for ruining her $150 5 inch heels shoes. The woman runs onto the street and falls into a whole in the sewers. A construction worker comes and place a warning sign that said, "Beware Open whole! Alligators may eat you!"

_Well that sucks_, thought Gris, _ I do hope that man finds her_. Wait a minute, she should have found this disturbing and panicking but for some reason it didn't bother her nor her daughter. Eira was enjoying the new world and was eagerly observing her surroundings. Thank God she is taking this so well, or with the fear that may be brewing would cause chaos with her ice powers. Her train of thought were interrupted by a hobo screaming of a recent alien abduction of a duck for a so called infusion experimentation after having sex with it. Was it necessary for him to say it out loud? There are kids here you know?!

They arrived at the City Mall where there was over a thousand stores and gift shops selling useless cheap stuff. Gris and Eira walked in and looked with awe at the stores. The 90's here wasn't much of a big difference remembering from her youth. Well, what else can she do.

She stopped at a clothes store named Robins On May. They both walked in and bought began to buy. Gris bought several skirts, overalls, pants and shirts for Eira. Also, socks and tights for her. As for herself, she bought jeans, blouses and socks as well.

"That will be $60.55," said a blond hair teen girl cashier with a bored look. Gris paid the teen, as she was collecting her bags, the girl caught something with her eyes.

"hey you Brat! Don't touch it unless you are paying it!" The teen yelles at Eira as Eira was touching the soft fabric of an elegant dress from a mannequin. Eira looked at the teen with wide eyes, she then looked at the price tag in which I would not say the price cause it may give a heart attack to any girl in the room.

"Excuse me!" Gris yelled at the teen, reading the name tag, her name was Brittney, figures. "That's my daughter you are yelling at." Brittney snorted.

"What do I care lady! You should have that kid on a dog leash. Everyone is doing it now a days. If I were you, I would give her pills to keep her-" Gris suddenly grabbed Brittney from her collar, making the girl squeal.

"Don't you ever finish that sentence! How dare you insult my daughter like that. If the law didn't exist, I would have cut your throat and place dynamite down your pants! I will Never Ever buy from this place Again! Who's your manager? I'm telling the manager!"

Hearing this Brittney smirked and crossed her arms.

"He isn't here but it's no use talking to him. I am sleeping with him."

Gris blinked at this, "Boy you sure are taking the short cut and I don't know whether to feel sorry for you or not. I hate it when girls like you are used."

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

Gris groaned a bit. "Nevermind. Come Eira we will shop else where." Eira ran to her mother side as the pair left.

"I'm sorry mom," said Eira sadly, "I didn't mean for that lady to fight with you. I…I just…"

"Don't worry honey, it's not just your fault. She was just one of those bitchy mean girls."

"Do you want me to throw a very hard snowball?" Eira carefully semi close her hand, a light blue force of magic glowed as a snowball grew.

"No!" Gris whispered with wide eyes, "As much as I want you give her an avalanche, violence doesn't solve anything."

Eira groaned a bit and threw the snowball aside.

_Meanwhile…_

The snowball landed on the floor as it began to melt. A cheerful man with a suitcase was walking by and stepped onto the melty snow. The man slipped backwards and landed on his back with a loud THUD! Followed by a crack and crunch!

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" cried the man in agony, "MY SPINE!" The man suddenly shook violently as he began to throw up foamy white substance.

"Get aspirin you dumbass!" cried an obese lady sitting near a crushed wooden bench..

_Back at Robins On May…_

After the nerdy mom and the pale sickly child left, Brittney narrowed her eyes and picked up a phone next to cashier box. So that bitch wants to play rough huh?, thought Brittney with a burning passion that you could see the evil black aura releasing from her anorexic body.

"Everyone we have a 777. What's a 777? That's a code you IDIOT! We have a wild beast brat on the loose! Yes! She even has lice, Ewewewewe! I could feel them crawling up to her description hehehe."

*This sweet vengeance is brought to by bitchy blondes club, mess with them they will mess you up!*

What turned out to be a nice sunny day turned into a worst nightmare. Gris wasn't allowed to go into any store with her daughter. The store managers would tell her either she only comes in or neither will enter. Gris just kept moving store from store and she had a feeling in her guts that the Brittney bitch was responsible. Still, Gris wasn't going to give her pleasure, she was going to buy her daughter the items even if she has to risk leaving her outside the store.

"Sweety, I want you to stay here outside the door, I have to buy a few things. Do you remember what I told you when you are alone?"

"Yes! Stay in the same place, you will find me faster. I don't talk to , scream like a crazy banshee if someone tries to take me by force and stomp their feet."

"Good girl," gris smiled and went inside the store.

Eira stood by the entrance waiting for her mother. Like any six year old, she was starting to get irritating staying in a place too long. She began humming the tune of a song her father would sing to her.

"MOMMY! DADDY!"

The cry startle Eira and she saw a small boy of the same age in the middle of the mall. He looked frightened and he was holding an old teddy bear that had a buck tooth smile and with a few stitches on it's face.. The boy had short black hair, brown wide eyes and wearing a black and white stripped clothes. He looked scared and something about him made Eira's curiosity grow stronger. Eira looked back at the store seeing her mother picking up a few headbands. I know my way back…I won't take long, thought Eira as she began walking toward the scared little boy.

The boy was frightened. Anxiety was increasing making his blood pressure rise high. Where did mommy and daddy go? It wasn't the first time they done this. First they nearly sold him to a fast food restaurant where they nearly made his flesh into a patty. The labyrinth was a hellish place and he couldn't forget his quest of escape. Next, they ignored him whenever he tried to tell them about the crazy man next door. Then recently, he was admitted to the Crazy house where he was in a straight jacket for nearly a year. Wow…this kid's life sucked but it wasn't him, it's the people around him. Now the boy was calling for his parents.

"HI THERE!"

"SQUEE!" The boy jumped turned and saw a girl of his age standing in front of him. The girl looked pretty, with her platinum blond hair and icy blue eyes. She had a kind face with the sweet smile, but…there was something strange about her, he didn't know what, he just felt it.

"H-hello," he shyly responded with a small smile.

"Are you lost?"

"y-yes, I think my mommy and daddy left me by mistake again. I can't find them."

"What? Where did they go?"

"I-I don't know," the boy looked down sadly, holding tightly his teddy bear. Eira saw this and decided to help him. Surely, they could find his parents before her mom finished shopping. Besides, she has good memory where the store was.

"Maybe I can help you find your parents," said Eira cheerfully.

"Really?! You will do that for me? But, I don't even know you."

"Well I'm Eira! What's your name?"

"My name is Todd casil but everyone calls me Squee." Eira giggled.

"Squee? That's the sound you made when I scared you. That is why everyone calls you that?" Squee nodded. "Well, I think Todd is a nice name so I'll go by that." Todd smiled at her. Maybe his luck for a better friend was starting to change.

"This is Shmee. My best friend" introduced Todd holding out the stuffed bear.

"Hi Shmee! You're sooo cute. I have a stuffed rabbit named Frenchy but she stayed home because she had head surgery because spiders layed eggs in her head. I'm sure she will like to be your friend and me too!" Eira hugged Shmee, Todd smiled and felt for the first time peace. He never met a kid who would talk to him and Shmee like Eira. Usually, all the other kids would beat him up, give him painful wedgies or throw him with anything they can get their hands on.

The two children walked in throughout the mall. Todd called out his parents. He result were nothing. Eira began to see false hope and decided to take Todd with her and her mom could take him home. As they both began to walk back, a stranger approached them.

"Hi there," he said in a friendly manner, "Are you two lost?" Eira saw an evil intention coming from him. The man focused looking below Eira and Todd's waist. "I can help you two find your mommy. Come with me." As he began to stretch out his hands, Eira took Todd by the hand and ran.

"HEY! COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE SHITTERS!" The man ran after the children. Eira lead Todd through the crowded mall in hopes to loose the man. They manage to find an exit which led to a small alley. Both children stopped to catch their breath.

"I think we lost him," said Eira catching deep breath, Todd hugged Shmee tightly.

"Do you think he'll find us?" Todd asked worried, looking around nervously.

"No. By the look of him, he sure is a dummy one-

"DUMMY? ME?!"

The two children gasped. The man was near the door anting and with a furious red face.

"I'll show you who is a dummy you little bitch! Don't you get it? I need to fill my pleasure." He cornered the children. Eira stood bravely in front of Todd. "Don't make this any difficult little girl. It will be only a few minutes when I show you the birds and the bees. As for your friend…I might do the little bunny hop."

The man walked slowly towards them. Eira began to feel even more afraid. Then she began to feel a growing sensation throughout her body. It was a power that was beginning to grow ready to burst. Shutting her eyes, Eira began to shake, the power was spreading to her hands.

"Now little girl pull down your skirt and-" what happened next came to fast but the man and Todd saw that shocked them both. Eira's hand glowed brightly blue and burst out toward the man. The air grew extremely cold as the magic force hit on the man's feet. They were covered in pure ice. The man screamed as he tried to move but to no avail. The ice then spread to his entire body as he stopped moving. He became an ice statue.

"SQUEEEEEEEEEEE!" Todd screamed. Eira opened her eyes and looked with horror at what she did.

"What happened?! Who are you? What are you?!" Todd began to question Eira screaming and stepping back from her.

"Todd please! I didn't mean to! I-

"Eira!" Both children turned to see a young woman with glasses running from the exit door to them. "What happened?! What have you done?!" Gris looked at the frightened pale boy and gasped. Someone witness Eira's secret gift. "who's this?"

Eira looked at Todd and then at her mom. "Mom…this is Todd. I saved him from that evil man."

_Sometime later…_

Eira explained what happened. Gris was a little upset with her since she disobeyed her. However, she was glad nothing happened to her or Todd. Eira introduced her to her new friend and both explained to Todd about Eira's gift.

"You have magic powers?" asked Todd curiously.

"Yep! I can make ice and snow. Look!" With her hand she formed a snow ball, making Todd gasp in awe. Eira threw it away.

"Todd can I ask you a big favor," said Gris, receiving a nod from him, "Can you promise us to keep this a secret? The world isn't ready for this truth. They won't understand and people might try to hurt Eira."

"I promise Mrs. Berenice. Shmee says he promise too. He likes Eira cause she saved me. And he likes you too. He thinks you're nice. I like Eira too. Do you want to be my friend Eira?"

Eira brightly smiled. "Yes Todd! I do!" She hugged him as Todd. Startle at first, he slowly hugged back. Gris couldn't help but aww the moment.

"Come on you two, lets go home. Todd tell me where you live and we'll walk you home." The children happily walked in front, talking and sharing common interest as Gris followed them behind.

_Meanwhile…_

The creature grinned widely, showing it's sharp grin. The plan was going perfectly. The package was certainly the ultimate weapon. But in order for it to be one, the creature must make the package stronger. Make it's power grow till it can be chaotic. Then it shall use it to rule this world and perhaps… the second Earth as well. The creature grabbed the pencil and continued to draw. He looked over a particular comic, the image showing a young man with a dangerous knife.

"It is time for you to meet my package on your pathetic world flusher." Crimson eyes gleaming, the creature continued to draw.

Wobbly Head Boy

A radom critter was running happily holding out a pice of paper. Wobbly Head Bob simply stood there being his depressed usual self.

"guess what Bob? I won the lottery!"

"yeah but your baby died of cancer." Replied Wobbly Head Bobby.

"WHAT?! MY BABY?! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The random creature screamed and threw itself off a cliff.

Wobbly Head Bob looked on and nodded with satisfaction. "Wise choice friend."


End file.
